


Field of Stone by LadyJanelly [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Field of Stone by LadyJanelly read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: AU world, where mutants are government property, and The Losers just got assigned a new sniper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Stone by LadyJanelly [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Field of Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452902) by [LadyJanelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanelly/pseuds/LadyJanelly). 



**Title** : Field of Stone  
**Author** : LadyJanelly  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : The Losers  
**Character** : Cougar/Jensen  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : Author chose not to use archive warnings. However as some content is potentially triggering, if worried please see potentially spoilery warnings at the end of the original text's post [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452902#work_endnotes) Thank you.  
**Summary** : AU world, where mutants are government property, and The Losers just got assigned a new sniper  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/452902)  
**Length** 2:12:42  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Field%20of%20Stone%20by%20LadyJanelly.mp3.zip)


End file.
